


Only in Eureka

by kaitlia777



Category: Eureka
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: eureka, jack/jo, catching the garter...catching the bouquet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Eureka

Only in Eureka.

Jack Carter had lost count of the number of times he’d had that thought since becoming sheriff of the small town. Most people would assume it was an easy job, but most people didn’t know the mildly insane geniuses and assorted crazy people who lived and worked there.

As he climbed out from under the mass of elastic, lace and ribbon that had just careened into his chest, Jack has to admit he was becoming one of the crazy people.

After all, how else could he explain attending the wedding of his AI house and his robot deputy? Clearly that wasn’t something a sane person did.

Picking himself up, he assured the small knot of wedding guests that he was okay. Vincent went back to serving food to the flesh and blood crowd, while Jo wandered over to him, lugging the massive bouquet S.A.R.A.H. had basically sent flying at her like a canon ball.

She chuckled as she watched Jack gather up the garter, which had been draped across a doorway and said, “This has been interesting and not in the usual, ‘oh God, how are we going to not die!’ way.”

“It has,” he agreed, then nodded over at the tables. “Let’s get some cake before Fargo trips and lands in it.”

That had been the fate of the cake at the last wedding in Eureka. Fortunately, Vincent had back up plans.

As they enjoyed massive slices of triple chocolate dream cake, Allison and Grant wandered over to their table, Grant smirking. “Well, well, Sport, looks like your house is trying to play matchmaker.”

Allison poked him in the ribs and said, “Don’t tease.”

Licking chocolate butter cream from his fork, Jack grinned at Jo. They’d always gotten along well, but since living together and commiserating over lost loves, they’d grown even closer. “I could do a heck of a lot worse than Jo,” he said to Trevor, but his eyes were on his former deputy.

Her cheeks showed the tiniest hint of a blush as Jo replied, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Why thank you,” he quipped, glancing down at their now empty plates, then nodding to the small clearing where people were dancing. “Shall we?”

“I’d love to,” she replied, taking his offered hand and allowing him to lead her a few steps before spinning her around.

Allison and Grant both looked surprised while Henry and his wife looked pleased. Vincent just looked vindicated, Fargo perturbed and Zane a little wistful.

For once, however, they weren’t going to worry about what the others thought. Today was a day for celebration.

Andy, standing over by the bunker entrance, beamed at Jack when he caught his eye. Both Jack and Jo waved before Jack lowered his mouth to Jo’s ear, “I’m thinking of getting a room at the inn tonight. Give them a little privacy.”

Jo looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “That an invitation?”

He paused then, deciding to risk a broken nose, said, “Yeah.”

For a moment, she let him stew, then smirked, “Guess I’ll cancel my room then.”

It was an odd day, but a good one.


End file.
